A Falling Skies Story
by DJRocker15
Summary: Different POV of the TV Show Falling Skies
1. Chapter 1

**-Intro-**

My name is Connor, I'm 15 years old, and I just moved to Pennsylvania with my dad. Our new house is in a small neighborhood. the landlord said it was a friendly neighborhood with mostly just old people. I hated the idea of moving, but I had no choice.

My dad was transferred in his job, he's a cable TV guy that goes around installing cable box's into other peoples homes. We originally lived in Connecticut, that's where my life is... all my friends live there, including my now Ex-Girl friend. This move ruined my life.

On a chilly Monday afternoon of January, we arrived here in PA, for the rest of the day, dad and I unpacked some cloths and set up our beds. The house was small, but a perfect size for us. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized living room, a basement, and a dining room connecting to the kitchen.

I picked a room with a small attic space i thought was awesome. We finished setting up the beds around seven, so I just chilled in bed for the rest of the night listening to music and texting my friends back in Connecticut while dad did a little more unloading.

At around 10 I drifted off to sleep, facebook notifications went off every 10 minutes due to a conversation I started with some friends in the comments of a picture we took that morning before dad and I drove off to Pennsylvania. I was so used to the sound of the notifications coming through that I slept right through them... but later that night, my sleep was disturbed by the lack of the notifications.

I looked at my phone and it was two in the morning, an hour earlier was when the notifications stopped coming through. I looked through the comments and the conversation stopped at the weirdest point. The comments ended in the middle of a conversation. I looked up at the status bar of my phone and realized I didn't have 3G or service. I couldn't care less at the time though, so I just went back to sleep.

As I went into a deeper sleep, my mind started to race through so many happy moment, I saw my 10th birthday, me and my friends were playing lazer tag in the wood all night. Then I remembered disney world, going on all the rollercoasters, and eating great food with my dad. Then I saw my mom, at my 13th birthday party. She was a surprise guest that my dad thought I would like to have over. I was so excited to see her, she was my favorite person in the world, but I never told her that, I really regretted that later.

My dreams went from happy to sad at this point of regret, I then saw images of my moms funeral, then the images flashed to her burial, then the tomb stone that took the place of her life. I would visit the cemetery every once and a while to just sit and stare at the name of my mother. I never said anything, I just stared at the grave just trying to think of good memories, but I couldn't think straight when I tried to hold in the tears.

I slowly woke up, as I sat up in my bed, tears ran down my face as I looked around my empty bedroom. The grey walls with no pictures on them, the hardwood floors with no carpet on them, and the drywall roof with the wooden push up attic door. I felt lost and alone, and I was too scared to go back to sleep. I looked at my phone for the time, the bright screen had me squinting my eyes trying to make out what the blurry digits were. The time was five AM and I still had no service.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly an extremely loud, echoing noise bounced down the street in front of our house. I quickly got out of bed to look out the window to see what was going on outside. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary going on strangely, i couldn't spot anything. Scared out of my mind, i stood by the window and waited.

I stared out the window in fear for 10 minutes straight, i could of swore i didn't blink once. My heart pounded as if somebody had a gun on my head. Chills went up and down my spine, i was breathing heavily, and slowly my ears started ringing. The ringing in my ears got louder by the second, i didn't know what to do. I sat on my bed and rested my elbows on my knees as i held my ears in my hands, swaying back and forth waiting for this to stop.

I couldn't hear anything but the constant ringing in my ears, and all i could feel was my heart beating. The heart beat became painful, It seemed as if my heart beated a thousand times a second. Terror stuck my heart when i felt something touch my shoulder. I looked to my side slowly, as i was shaken back and forth by something. It was my dad, with his arm around me, pushing me back and forth like he is trying to wake me up. He had a fearful look on his face, and his eyes wide open staring into my bloodshot, almost beyond wide open eyes. It looked like my dad was yelling at me, but i could barely hear what he was saying over the painful ringing in my ears, still getting loud.

Suddenly everything stopped. No ringing, no breathing, no nothing. I stared into my dads eyes while my mouth hung wide open. I couldn't hear anything, as my dad screamed in my face. Slowly i gained my hearing back, and control over my hanging mouth. I started hearing my dads fearful yelling, i never heard him yell so loud.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Dad yelled, over and over again

"Dad…" I said

Dad stopped yelling, he was completely silent, his face changed from full of fear to full of hope.

"Dad…" I said again

He slowly broke down into tears as his grip on my shoulder got weaker until he let go to cover his face with his hand as he sobbed.

"What the hell was that…" Dad said as he whipped away the tears around his face.

"uh-i don't know... dad.." I said staring dead into my dads eyes.

"I couldn't hear you, dad... I could barely see.. or breath. My heart was pounding… hard." I added

"What about now?" My dad asked.

"Now… I don't know… I-i can't think straight. Everything is a blur." I said

"Why… How… You.. You looked possessed, i thought i lost you. I have never seen anything as horrific as what ever happened a minute ago." My dad said.

"Did you hear anything outside.. uh-uhm a few minutes ago… like… like a coin being dropped onto a hardwood floor, except a thousand times louder and all echoey?" i asked with fear in my eyes.

"No… no… I-I thought i imagined that. What was it? did you see it?!" My dad replied

"No." I said as i shook my head.

"What happens next?" dad asked

"I dont know…" i said as i began to cry.

A strange noise caught our attention, It sounded like foot steps, far away. Then a crackling noise, then a scream.

"What the!" i said

The footsteps slowly got louder and turned into more like stomps. Louder crackling, Non-stop stomping, More cracklings, More screams every second. The stomping got closer and closer, i was scared to look out the window, so my dad beat me to it.

"I cant see anything!" he said as i approached the window.

the stomping got louder, and louder! The screaming got worst, along with the crackling. We saw people running up our neighborhood streets in terror, falling down, tripping, and becoming a pile of blood every second. The crowd of people went from big to small as each and every one of them were shot down in the sunrise of the day. The whole crowd became a pile of dead bodies in a matter of seconds.

The stomping continued to grow louder and louder until a creature caught our eye. Before we had time to study it, dad and I kneeled under the window, and waited. I felt like screaming, i could barely hold it in. I looked over to my left to where my dad was kneeling, the look on his face was full of terror.

The stomping stopped… we still don't know what was making the stomping too. The questions 'What was that sound', 'Why did the stomping stop', and 'Are we the only ones alive?'.

The stomping started again, but sounded as if the stomping was going away. A feeling of relief went through my mind, until i heard a growling noise right outside our house.

"Did you hear that?!" I whispered to my dad

"Yes… Yes i did" he replied

I heard a loud crashing noise downstairs, and looked at my dad and whispered,

"It-its inside! We need to hide!"

My dad looked around the empty room as the growling creature sounded like is was getting closer and closer. My dad spotted the attic door on my ceiling.

"Up there!" He whispered

We crept across my room, trying not to make a sound as the growling creature got even closer than before. Dad reached up to the handle on the door and pulled it down slowly, trying not to make a single sound.

"Gosh damn! Theres no ladder…" Dad said under his breath.

"Im going to lift you up there, then you're going to pull me up." He added

He lifted me up to the ceiling and i crawled through the doorway. The growling sounded like it was right behind my door.

**What's going to happen next? Leave a review and favorite this story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't describe what happens next. I stare down from the attic as he is tackled by something I have never seen before. I'll never forget the trauma I was forced to watch and hear, the yells and screams of my dad being ripped to shreds, and the blurry sights of it.

After that was done, the creature looked around my room as I tried to hold back the cries. The growling creature, covered in my father's blood finally left the room. I couldn't leave the attic space because of the fear this... ALIEN gave to me. I didn't want to look at my dad in the condition he was in.

Thoughts raced through my head... thought like 'Are they gone, or are they waiting outside my bedroom door?', 'Am I the only person alive?' And 'Is this a nightmare'. I peaked down through the attic door to spot nothing but a river of blood, I couldn't help but to cry. I looked farther across the room and spotted my dad, dead against the wall.

I put down the ladder that I couldn't put down for my dad. I slowly climbed down it... looking in the opposite direction of my dad. When I reached the bottom of the ladder, I laid on the bloody floor, almost curled up in a ball, trying to gain the courage to go see my dad, which I soon did. I got up, whipped my sweaty face with my shirt and turned around to look at him.

I grabbed the sheets off my bed and put them over his body, I wrote on the sheet with a sharpie. I wrote 'Thank you, Dad. You are my hero. I love you. -you son, Conner'

I got up and whipped my face with my shirt once again, whipping away the tears. I looked out my windows to see nothing but trashed streets, dead bodies, and damaged cars. This is no dream, this is a new reality... I don't know what's out there, but I will fight against it, no matter what it takes. Those creatures will pay for what they did to my dad.

I walked over to my bed to grab my phone, when I saw that it was no longer charging and no cell service at all, I realized that this phone is nothing but a useless rock I through at across the room in anger, I felt lost... alone... and afraid times ten. I went out of my bedroom and cautiously tip toed down the stairs. I have never been more quite in my life as I walked down those stairs.

It seemed as if the house was empty, I couldn't hear a single thing. Usually when I wake up I hear the TV on, dad's coffee brewing, maybe a few cars driving by, and birds chirping... but today I hear nothing. I'm scared to go outside, but what is there to do in these dead, empty house. I went outside to the drive way, more alert than ever, I opened the moving trucks back door to go through some stuff I could use.

I got a backpack, a box of cereal, 3 bottles of water, a little flashlight, and a pocket knife. I wish I had a gun, but I haven't ever even held one before, unless an airsoft gun counts. I put all the supplies into the backpack and ran back inside. I grabbed a coat, a pair of gloves, and my dad's boots and sat down on a stair step to think a little bit.

I went upstairs to say good-bye to my dad, I said a prayer for protection and help, and then I took my first step into a new world.


End file.
